Le Défi Sans Titre de la Tasse
by a.a.k88
Summary: Essaie de suinter dans une tasse!


Fanfiction traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement !)

Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)

Titre: Le Défi Sans Titre de la Tasse  
Auteur: psychofilly  
Estimation: PG-13, beaucoup de discussions portée sur le sexe.  
Catégorie: Léger, Humour, Début saison 3.  
Contenu: C/A  
Sommaire: Essaie de suinter dans une tasse!  
Dénégations: Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.  
Notes: Il était une fois où quelqu'un avait posté un défi à propos de Cordy, Angel et une clinique de fécondité. Voici le résultat.

* * *

"Cordy, allez. Je sais que c'est bizarre-"

"Tu m'étonnes!" dit-elle, mettant le téléphone sous son menton. "Ca va au-delà du dégoûtant, ew, beurk et dois-je continuer?

"Cordélia," avertit-il. "Ce n'est pas exactement de l'amusement et du jeu. C'est moi qui dois l'accomplir et je n'arrive simplement. pas. à. le. faire."

"Et l'endurance des vampires? Je veux dire, est-ce que ton espèce n'est pas censée suinter le sexe et le danger?"

"Essaie de suinter dans une tasse!" aboya Angel.

Cordélia fit un bruit de haut coeur. "Ok, ça doit être la chose la plus dégoûtante que j'ai jamais entendue." Elle frissonna, se levant et contournant le bord du comptoir pour faire les cent pas là où elle avait plus de place. "En fait, je crois que je vais te laisser t'en sortir tout seul champion, bye."

"Non attends!" dit Angel, une touche de désespoir traversant la ligne. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de te crier dessus Cor, et crois-moi je ne le demanderais pas mais je n'arrive... même pas à commencer."

"Es-tu en train de dire que la nouille est flasque?" demanda Cordy, ses sourcils se soulevant tandis qu'un profond rougissement tâcha ses joues.

"Disons juste qu'elle a besoin d'un peu d'aide, et si tu ne fais même que respirer les mots impuissant et eunuque, je vais traverser ce téléphone et te tordre le cou."

"Wow, tu es sûr que tu ne souffres pas d'une forme de syndrome prémenstruel de vampire, parce que même moi je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise langue avant d'avoir mes règles."

"Cordy, je suis assis dans une pièce grise, sur une chaise froide et grise avec un 'penthouse' _(magazine porno)_ sur la table devant moi, une tasse dans la main et mon pantalon autour des chevilles. Je pense que si tu veux que j'attrape cette chose et que ta migraine de vision s'en aille, tu feras ce que je demande de sorte que je puisse finir cette dernière humiliation et, avec espoir, oublier que ça c'est jamais produit."

"Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas gay?"

"Cordélia!"

"Très bien mais si tu veux que je commence à chanter "Old Mother Reagan" je m'en vais. Oooh, peut-être que ce dont tu as besoin est un peu de 'Violent Femmes'_(groupe de chanteurs)_, peut-être que ça te rappellera Buffy et ça te ferait décoller, non? Evidemment la seule chanson que je connaisse est 'Blister in the Sun', laquelle couvre l'angle de la masturbation, mais aussi c'est plutôt l'épouvantable vérité pour un vampire." Cordélia éloigna le téléphone de son oreille. "Angel? C'est quoi ce bruit?"

"C'est moi qui tape ma tête contre le mur. Je ne le dirai qu'une fois et je veux que tu écoutes très attentivement. Si tu chantes, je te traquerais."

"Et quoi, Angel? Tu me lanceras des regards noirs jusqu'à la mort? Tu sais, tu avais l'habitude d'être plus effrayant."

"Parle-moi simplement Cordy. On trouvera un moyen en chemin."

"Si tu as besoin d'aide pour le trouver après deux cents cinquante ans..." La bouche de Cordy se ferma rapidement quand elle entendit Angel retaper sa tête contre le mur. "Je déteste vraiment les puissances," dit-elle avec un soupir résigné.

"Après aujourd'hui, la réplique pour les frapper dans le nez se forme derrière moi," approuva Angel.

* * *

"Mais, c'est 60 de moins, Angel. Est-ce que tu comprends le concept d'à quel point c'est une grosse réduction?" Cordy prit une bouchée de sa pizza Alfredo épinards et poulet, la mâchant et l'avalant rapidement pour qu'elle puisse continuer son assaut. "Je ne vois vraiment pas le problème. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais utiliser la voiture de toute façon, et ces chaussures ne seront jamais meilleur marché! Comment peux-tu être si maléfique?"

"Maléfique? Ne pas te laisser emprunter ma voiture est maléfique?" Il s'arrêta au bord de la ligne de lumière de soleil qui traversait le lobby et se retourna pour compléter le circuit de ses cent pas. Seulement Cordélia avait été juste derrière lui, donc son torse se heurta à sa pizza chaude et grasse. Angel plissa les yeux et lui envoya un regard noir tandis qu'elle adoptait une expression contrite. "Merci beaucoup. C'est simplement super- vraiment." Son torse se raidit contre la sensation chaude et graisseuse de la sauce Alfredo qui s'infiltrait dans le tissu.

Cordélia ôta un morceau de poulet de sa chemise et le fourra dans sa bouche. "Au moins tu as bon goût."

Angel secoua la tête et se retourna comme il déboutonnait rapidement la chemise et l'ôtait de son torse. Son front se froissa avec irritation comme il examinait l'endroit graisseux en descendant les escaliers du sous-sol. "Qu'est-ce j'obtiendrais en te faisant cette faveur?" cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule comme il fouillait dans ses vêtements propres pour une nouvelle chemise.

"PÉNIS!" hurla Cordélia.

Le mot le fit sortir rapidement de sa blanchisserie artificielle pour fixer le haut des escaliers et questionner s'il l'avait entendue dire ce qu'il pensait qu'elle venait de dire. Le son de corps tombant au sol lui fit monter les escaliers en flèche, sa chemise propre oubliée.

Il n'avait pas été capable de la rattraper avant qu'elle tombe donc il fit la meilleure chose suivante et la souleva et se précipita vers le divan, se laissant tomber et la blottissant contre son torse. "Ca va, Cor, dis-moi ce que tu vois," dit-il comme il ôtait les cheveux de son front soudainement moite.

Elle secoua la tête et s'enterra plus profondément dans l'espace sous son menton, soupirant comme sa joue chaude glissait le long de sa peau froide.

"Laisse-moi aider," dit-il, doucement.

"Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça," marmonna-t-elle finalement. Il frissonna et il n'était pas sûr si c'était à cause de la chaude chatouille de sa respiration sur son torse nu, ou de la certitude froide dans sa voix.

Il entendit vaguement des pas et puis le doux nasillement de Fred comme elle demandait, "Elle va bien?"

"Je crois," répondit Angel. Ses bras se serrèrent de façon réflexive et Cordélia grogna comme ses côtes cédèrent sous la pression.

"Je vais BIEN," rouspéta Cordélia, se relevant jusqu'à ce que juste son front se repose sur son épaule. Elle prit une profonde respiration et se redressa complètement, lui faisant un petit sourire avant de se détourner.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?" demanda Fred comme elle apportait à Cordy une bouteille d'eau du mini frigo.

"Un pénis," dit-elle, roulant les yeux à cause du silence de mort qui descendit sur le lobby tandis qu'Angel regarda Fred et puis regarda rapidement au loin. Il pouvait sentir une pression croissante s'élever dans son torse mais il la combattit comme le vaillant champion qu'il était.

Le combat fut perdu aussitôt que Fred demanda timidement, "Etait-ce un pénis 'maléfique'?"

Les épaules d'Angel commencèrent à trembler, une bouffée d'air s'échappant comme il crachota et puis abandonna simplement.

Cordélia le regarda impartialement tandis qu'il se couchait contre le divan, les mains sur son ventre alors le fou rire sortit tout seul.

"Rigole, mon grand," murmura-t-elle dans son eau. "Rigole."

* * *

"Est-ce que Wes ne peut pas le faire?" dit Cordélia, gémissant dans le téléphone dans un dernier effort pour retarder l'inévitable. Le silence à l'autre bout de la ligner la fit se demander s'il l'envisageait, et ça la ramena dans cet endroit dégoûtant trop-d'-infos qui lui donnait envie de tremper son cerveau dans du Clorox.

"Non," dit-il finalement, "ça doit être toi."

"Très bien, mais je ne compte pas être capable de te regarder dans les yeux pendant au moins une semaine."

"Aussi humiliant que c'est? Je pensais à au moins deux semaines."

"Angel... je n'ai pas envie." Elle n'avait pas envie visualiser Angel en train de se masturber librement et facilement à l'autre bout de la ligne. Elle n'avait même pas envie de penser à ce qu'il fallait pour exciter un vampire, mais la migraine de vision serrait un globe oculaire dans sa poigne ressemblant à un étau tandis qu'elle frappait sa tempe avec la pointe d'une botte d'acier.

"Tu es une actrice, Cordy, alors fais comme si."

"Ok, on peut le faire. Donne-moi simplement un siècle ou deux."

"Tu as trente secondes."

Cordélia secoua ses mains, fit tourner ses épaules et essaya de ne pas penser à la voix d'Angel qui diminuait d'une octave en un bas grondement qui ne manquait jamais d'envoyer un frisson le long de son épine dorsale. Selon son humeur c'était soit vachement flippant soit... hé bien, elle allait réellement devoir se focaliser sur le deuxième "soit" cette fois, au lieu de l'ignorer. Elle sourit de son meilleur sourire Hollywood, inspira profondément, expira, inspira à nouveau et dit...

"Salut! Mon nom est Cordélia. Je fais 36-24-36 et j'adore recevoir des fessées." Son sourire plastique se transforma en un froncement de sourcils devant la forte respiration venant du téléphone. Le son était si étranger jusqu'à récemment qu'il lui fallu trente secondes pour réaliser que c'était Angel qui riait. "Oooh, merde, débrouille-toi tout seul." Elle ferma son téléphone portable avec un bruit sec décisif, le jeta sur le divan et lui le regarda de façon menaçante.

"Est-ce que Wesley ne peut pas le faire?" demanda Angel, pour une fois indifférent s'il avait l'air de geindre. Cordélia avait su, oh oui. Elle avait enduré les blagues du groupe devant l'absurdité de sa vision parce qu'elle avait su qu'elle aurait sa revanche. Ce qu'ils lui demandaient de faire était simplement hors de question.

Cordélia se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, un chiffon froid sur ses yeux glissant un peu comme un sourcil se souleva. "C'est une clinique de stérilité, Angel. On ne sait pas ce que tire Wes, pareil pour Gunn." Elle mit le chiffon en boule entre ses mains, repoussant des mèches humides de cheveux comme elle haussait les épaules, "Mais avec toi... Je veux, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus stérile qu'un vampire?"

La logique était assez sensée, sauf pour un défaut fatal. Angel claqua ses doigts et planta l'air triomphalement, "Exactement, sperme mort, type mort donc ça ne peut pas être moi. Le pot au rose serait découvert à la minute où le docteur essayerait de prendre mon pouls."

"Exact," Les traits de Wesley ne changèrent pas exactement, mais quand il souleva un long objet fin en forme de torpille, Angel aurait pu juré que sous son expression affable Wesley riait. "J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Le Livre Gyrendors de Sortilèges et Prestiges avait une solution plutôt habile au problème."

Angel regarda l'objet avec doute. Ca ressemblait à l'un des tampons des femmes. "Donc c'est un sortilège?"

"Un prestige," répondit Wes. "Ca te donnera l'illusion d'un pouls et si nous réussissons la formule, ça augmentera un peu ta température."

Il lança le prestige à Angel qui l'attrapa et tourna l'objet dans ses mains. "Alors," dit Angel. "Comment je l'utilise, je le mange? Je le brûle?"

Cordélia ricana. Angel n'aima pas ce son.

"En fait," Wes s'éclaira la gorge, "C'est un suppositoire."

"Un supposiquoi?"

"Tu l'enfonces dans tes fesses et tu le laisses fondre," dit Gunn comme il flâna dans le bureau. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il, haussant les épaules sous l'examen minutieux de ses amis. "Alonna avait l'habitude d'en avoir besoin quand elle était bébé." Son visage portrait une certaine tension, comme toujours quand il parlait de sa soeur défunte, mais contrairement à quand il avait d'abord rejoint l'équipe, l'obscurité derrière ses yeux se fana rapidement dans l'humour pétillant et espiègle pour lequel il était connu. Angel était content que Gunn mette de la distance entre lui et sa douleur, mais il avait de plus gros soucis là tout de suite.

"Je n'enfonce pas ça dans mes fesses."

Trois heures plus tard...

"Aaaangeeeel! Tu es prêt maintenant?" appela Cordy à travers la porte.

Angel dansa d'un pied à l'autre, grimaçant à cause de la sensation huileuse de ses mouvements. Satisfait qu'il n'avait pas de fuite il ouvrit la porte et baissa les yeux sur sa meilleure amie. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Elle lui sourit et ajusta la veste de son traditionnel tailleur gris. "Je viens avec toi."

Il appréciait son geste mais, "Non, tu ne viens pas," dit-il, la poussant gentiment sur le côté comme il quittait la pièce. Il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse venir le voir faire ses maniements privés. Dans le temps, on était chanceux d'avoir un docteur pour un village entier. Ils n'avaient pas le temps ou le penchant pour jeter un oeil sur le Johnson des citadins.

"Mais."

"Je peux le faire tout seul." Angel essaya de mettre un peu de distance entre eux comme il se dépêchait d'aller vers les escaliers.

"Mais," dit-elle comme elle continuait de marcher derrière lui. "Je fais partie de l'histoire-couverture!"

"Ecoute, j'apprécie l'offre, vraiment," il descendait les escaliers deux à deux, criant par-dessus son épaule comme il entrait au sous-sol, "mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide."

* * *

Cordélia commençait juste à croire qu'elle avait esquivé une balle quand la sonnerie stridente du téléphone la fit sursauter. Elle envoya des rayons lasers mortels de haine vers lui mais il continua de sonner. Elle laissa finalement sortir un soupir de profonde frustration et souleva brusquement le téléphone et l'ouvrit.

"Cordy, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide."

Elle fit sortir un souffle frustré qui fut avalé par le lobby froid et vide.

"Je sais," compatit Angel, comme s'il partageait sa vibration frustrée, "Mais je n'y arrive pas."

"D'accord, mais si tu ris encore, je mettrai de l'ail dans ton sang."

"C'est assez équitable."

"Oook, à part les petites blondes qui peuvent devenir toutes 'Hulk!' qu'est-ce qui fait tourner ton moteur?"

Elle pu entendre Angel ajuster le téléphone, et le grincement de la chaise en plastique à travers le fil. "Je ne sais pas. Je trouve beaucoup de femmes attirantes mais si c'était aussi simple je ne serais pas au téléphone avec toi."

Elle l'avait bien compris. "Je l'ai bien compris. Alors qu'est-ce qui te met en route? Est-ce que j'ai besoin de mettre une guimpe et porter un crucifix ou as-tu, genre, des fantasmes normaux?"

"Tu as une guimpe?" demanda Angel avec un sérieux impassible.

"Comme si j'allais me faire surprendre en train de me donner une tête à chapeau."

"Je ne crois pas que les nonnes se soucient vraiment des têtes à chapeaux," dit Angel.

Elle pu pratiquement l'entendre sourire à travers le cornet.

"Hey, Mr. Condescendant. Je suis la preuve vivante qu'on peut faire sa part pour le bien de l'humanité et avoir l'air fabuleuse."

Elle monta les escaliers en marchant assez bruyamment pour pousser Angel à demander, "Où vas-tu?"

"Dans ta chambre," répondit-elle. "Il n'est pas question que je continue cette conversation là où quelqu'un pourrait entrer et entendre."

"Bien penser."

"Peu importe."

Elle se glissa dans la froideur, le noir et le calme de sa chambre. "Ca ressemble à une église ici."

"Ma chambre?" demanda Angel de façon incrédule. "Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un l'appeler comme ça auparavant."

"Peut-être que si tu couchais de façon régulière-" cassa-t-elle. "Oh, mais tu vis la vie d'un eunuque, j'avais oublié."

"Quelle manière d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, Cor," dit Angel, semblant rageur.

"Oh je t'en prie, tu crois que tu es le seul qui fait sans? Je pourrais tout autant mettre le voile vu le peu que j'en ai eu récemment." Elle monta sur son lit, martelant les coussins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une masse confortable. Avec un soupir elle tomba en arrière, fermant les yeux comme elle plongeait dans la qualité duveteuse. "Tu as les meilleurs oreillers."

"Tu es la plus étrange des personnes."

"Je suis le Yoda de ton Luke," dit-elle. "Tu ne comprends peut-être pas la logique, mais mes conseils ont un sens parfait quand tu es dehors à combattre le mal."

"Oui, tes leçons sur l'importance d'une manucure régulière avait toutes sortes de sens quand je mettais le Vorlak en pièce à mains nues."

Cordélia roula les yeux. "Tes ongles étaient beaux et forts pas vrai? Et si tu étais en train d'essayer de creuser dans sa peau et que tes ongles s'écaillaient, humm? Le Vorlak aurait pu te mettre en pièce au lieu du contraire."

"De plus," continua-t-il, l'ignorant complètement, par habitude, "juste parce que je ne peux pas—compléter l'affaire—ne fait pas de moi un eunuque. Je peux être sexuel."

"MMMM Angel," taquina-t-elle.

"La ferme," dit-il en y mettant un petit grognement.

Cordélia ricana. Angel était si facile parfois. "Allez, ne me dis pas que les Furies étaient si dingues de toi parce que tu as réparés leurs tuyaux. Il est plus probable que tu les ais nettoyés."

Il se racla la gorge. "Ouais, et juste l'une d'entre elles étaient blonde."

Cordy secoua simplement la tête et se blottit plus profondément dans le lit. "Tu es un tel abruti."

"D'accord, je suis un abruti, mais je suis un abruti dans le besoin. Comment veux-tu commencer ça?"

La question brusque fit rougir les joues de Cordélia. Pendant une minute elle s'était laissée oublier que ça n'était pas juste une autre conversation téléphonique de fin de nuit. "Hé bien, es-tu en train de te toucher?" demanda-t-elle tout aussi brusquement. Elle entendit la chaise craquer et un doux grognement.

"Oui."

"C'est bien." Elle essaya d'empêcher le léger tremblement de ses tripes de faire son chemin jusqu'à sa voix. "Tu n'as pas froid ni rien?"

"Je ne peux pas le sentir." Le son de sa voix s'était abaissé jusqu'à être un bas grondement dans son oreille.

"Bien, maintenant ferme les yeux, Angel." Elle abaissa sa propre voix, essayant de transmettre un sens de savoir et de but. Il était inutile de le laisser entendre à quel point elle était hors de son élément. "Imagine-toi une femme qui est en train de te tenir, qui caresse ta peau. Tu as une super peau, tu sais, des pores pour lesquelles la plupart des acteurs tueraient."

"Merci," dit-il. "A quoi ressemble cette femme?"

"Hé bien," elle tourmenta le bord de son édredon comme elle y réfléchissait. "Blonde –de façon évidente- petite, avec de grands yeux vert et-"

"Si c'était aussi simple que de penser à Buffy, j'en aurais déjà fini." dit Angel, irrité.

Cordélia gonfla ses joues et laissa sortir un souffle frustré. "Très bien, monsieur le chef, peut-être que ça fonctionnerait mieux si tu me disais ce que tu vois."

"Je vois un mur gris, une table de salon bancale jonchée de magazines pornos, un sol qui a peut-être été blanc trente ans plus tôt-"

"Tu n'essaies même pas, de plus si tu avais fermés tes yeux comme je te l'avais dit, tu ne verrais que du noir."

"Mémoire photographique."

"Je raccroche," dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

"J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus tangible, de plus récent, quelqu'un que je connaisse, quelqu'un que j'aie touché récemment, quelqu'un dont je puisse me souvenir de son odeur."

"Ok," dit Cordy avec un sourire malicieux, "Imagine Gunn, en train de tenir doucement, de te la caresser-"

"Tu crois que je ne te ferai pas de mal, même avec une âme?" rétorqua Angel, mais elle pouvait l'entendre rire.

"Bon, et Kate?"

"J'ai essayé, ça n'a pas marché."

"Fred?"

"Pas même une saccade."

Cordélia soupira. "Bon, et nous? Moi… --C'est bizarre, je sais—mais je suis magnifique, et définitivement sexy quand je ne suis pas couverte de bave, de pus ou de vomit de démon."

"Tu es prête pour ça?" demanda-t-il.

"La question à un million de dollars est, l'es-tu?" répondit-elle tandis qu'elle essayait de relaxer sa poigne de mort sur le téléphone.

"Je pourrais… peut-être… ouais." dit-il, mais malgré la faiblesse de sa réponse, elle détecta une touche de désir sur la ligne.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il y avait derrière ça?

"Ok, donc tu te tiens, le yeux fermer, tu m'imagines, suis-je habillée là?"

"Pour l'instant."

"Ew."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je pense," marmonna-t-il. Elle essaya de bloquer l'idée de lui pensant quoi que ce soit à propos d'elle.

"Donc je porte quelque chose de sexy, osé. C'est noir et tient à peine ensemble, et je me tiens devant toi," dit-elle, pensant qu'elle pouvait réchauffer l'idée comme elle continuait.

"Non, non c'est noir, mais c'est modeste. Ca s'accroche à tes courbes mais ça les couvre, et je sais que si tu te retournes il y aura des boutons, des douzaines de minuscules boutons noirs et brillants," dit-il, un peu hors d'haleine.

"Ok, c'est modeste, je suppose. Parce que ça me ressemble tellement," dit-elle sarcastiquement.

"Parfois on doit cacher pour afficher."

"Ne vas pas là, Angel, tu t'habilles bien, mais 99 du temps on dirait que tu vas aller à un enterrement." Elle inspira profondément et persévéra. "En parlant de ça, tu portes une chemise en soie pourpre et un pantalon en cuir. Tu es assis sur le bord du lit; qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses Angel?"

"Tu devais prendre du cuir, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il, sa voix traînant de l'amusement.

"Oh ouais," dit-elle, le pensant de tout coeur. "Ces pantalons noirs brillants que tu ne portes pratiquement jamais, ce qui est bien, parce que toutes les femmes à L.A se concentrent sur tes fesses."

"Toi inclus?"

Il semblait si plein d'espoir. "Je les remarque," dit-elle. "Je veux dire, elles sont là, polissant mon bureau tous les jours, devant mon visage."

"Tu t'approches," dit-il. "Tu fais un pas en avant et je tend mon bras vers toi. Est-ce que je peux te toucher, Cordy?"

"Je suis plutôt nerveuse. Tu ne m'as jamais regardée comme ça, mais je veux que tu me touches."

"Ne sois pas nerveuse, ce qui se passe restera entre nous, je te le promets. Je glisse mes mains sur tes hanches, je t'attires encore plus près."

Cordélia était nerveuse mais un épanouissement de chaleur s'étendait dans son estomac. "C'est une sensation agréable."

"Tu es agréable. Tu es si chaude et tu sens bon."

"Es-tu en train de me renifler?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne te renifle pas."

"Biensûr que si."

Rencontrant un silence de mort à l'autre bout de la ligne, elle dit, "Ca va, Angel. Tu es discret pour ça et une fois que ça arrête de me faire flipper, c'est me réconforte plutôt." Elle mordit sa lèvre, nerveuse mais déterminée. "Et tu sais quoi? Là maintenant, je me penche et je te renifle aussi. Je te respire, juste dans le creux de ton cou. Tu sens toujours bon mais je n'ai jamais juste fermer les yeux et apprécier l'odeur." Elle entendit la chaise craquer comme Angel décalait son poids.

"Je-je, euh." Il prit une profonde respiration. "Je fais courir mes mains le long de ton dos. Les boutons suivent ton épine dorsale et je suis les boutons, jusqu'à ton cou. Tes cheveux son doux, chatouillant mes mains…"

"Oh," souffla Cordy. "Je parie que ça serait bien."

"Je pourrais faire que tu te sentes bien, Cordélia." Il se racla la gorge. "Je—je pousse tes cheveux sur le côté et défais les premiers boutons. Ta peau est si douce là. J'ai envie d'arracher les boutons mais je prends mon temps, je vais lentement, je fais durer l'instant."

Cordélia frissonna. "Tes mains sont froides, mais elles sont agréables. Tout ce tissu me rend chaude…"

"Juste le tissu?" demanda Angel, semblant plus confiant comme le temps avançait.

"Surtout, mais tu y es peut-être un tout petit peu pour quelque chose aussi."

"Taquine."

"Biensûr," dit-elle. "Ca fait partie du jeu."

"Tu aimes jouer à des jeux, Cordélia?" Ses mots grondèrent à travers la ligne, trouvant une vibration compréhensive en elle.

Cordélia soupira, puis répliqua espièglement. "Non, j'aime taquiner."

Il rit tout bas, son souffle s'accrochant. "Plus de taquinerie, Cordy. Tous les boutons sont défaits."

Ses doigts dessinèrent des lignes imaginaires le long de sa clavicule. "Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus rien pour retenir ma blouse alors, n'est-ce pas?" Elle pu pratiquement sentir le tissu sombre glisser de sa poitrine pour pendre à sa taille. Elle croisa les bras. "Je-"

"Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, Cordy. Décroise tes bras."

Elle le fit. "Comment as-tu su?"

"Je te connais. Tu es magnifique." Sa voix flotta sur elle, taquinant la chair de poule sur la surface de sa peau.

"Tu n'as jamais rien dit auparavant." Autant de fois qu'elle avait cherché à avoir des compliments, elle pouvait compter sur la seule fois où il l'avait complimentée spontanément. Et 'belle manière de décapiter ce Varlak' était difficilement un geste romantique.

"Je ne voulais pas que ça te monte à la tête," taquina-t-il.

"Maintenant le chat est hors du sac, et tu as à peine atteint la deuxième base. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps, pas vrai?"

"Cordélia," se fâcha-t-il, "T'es plutôt en train de ruiner l'ambiance là."

"Oh, désolé. Bien, je n'ai plus de blouse. Et toi? Vire la chemise, mon pote."

"Oui." Dit-il de façon enthousiaste. "La soie pourpre est maintenant partie."

"Non," interrompit Cordy. "N'imagine pas simplement qu'elle a disparu. Viens ici. Lève-toi." Elle tendit le bras comme pour lui prendre la main. "Tu n'es pas le seul qui est habile avec les boutons." Elle s'imagina en train de les défaire, lui disant comment elle les déboutonnait un à la fois, révélant son torse large et son ventre robuste. "Une partie du jeu est de l'enlever, non?" Elle ferma les yeux. "J'aime la façon dont la soie glisse sur tes épaules et tombe sur le sol. Tu es beaucoup plus robuste que ce que je m'imaginais quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, mais j'aime ça."

"Tu ne penses pas que je suis gros?"

"Je pense que tu es dodu."

Après un moment de silence Angel dit, "Donc tu **penses** que je suis gros." Il semblait méfiant.

"Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que Darla t'ait trouvé quand elle t'a trouvé. Une année de plus et tu aurais pris la triste route de William Shatner."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu aurais été le vampire de deux cents cinquante ans avec une âme et une gaine." Elle ricana, ignorant le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Au mois tu as toujours tes cheveux."

"Je ne peux pas souligner à quel point ça n'est pas romantique, Cordy." Son ton était acide.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul. "Désolé. Je t'ai dit que je serais nulle à ça." Elle gratta l'édredon, torturant son esprit pour ramener la conversation dans la bonne direction. "de plus, c'est toi qui a parlé de ton problème de poids."

"JE N'AI PAS DE PROBLÈME DE POIDS!" beugla-t-il.

La ligne fut raccrochée.

* * *

Ce fut un acte de volonté suprême qui empêcha Angel de jeter le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il y eu un coup timide sur la porte, suivi par une infirmière lui demandant s'il allait bien. Angel prit une profonde respiration très nécessaire. Puis il en prit une autre. "Je vais bien," appela-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux sur son érection. "Pourquoi doit-elle être si fichtrement difficile?" Son érection le fixa sans expression. "Tu n'aides pas," marmonna-t-il.

Il ramassa le téléphone et appuya sur la touche de numéro rapide. "Hey Wes." La voix de Wesley sembla pleine d'espoir. "Non, rien n'est encore arrivé. Ecoute, est-ce qu'il y a un autre moyen, parce que je commence à être un peu endolori là." Angel grimaça tandis qu'il entendit Wes feuilleter ses livres. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Cordélia, l'appeler avait été son dernier recours. "Je l'ai déjà fait une fois sans utiliser les magazines et rien ne s'est passé, donc j'ai essayé les pornos." Il avait obtenu un flot impressionnant mais aucun démon n'était apparu. "Wesley es-tu sûr que c'est le MO (_Motus Operanti)_ du démons?" Avant qu'il ne parte, Wes avait suggéré qu'il pense à quelqu'un de familier, quelqu'un qui pourrait faire sortir une réponse émotionnelle. Angel avait essayé. Il avait joui une fois en pensant à Buffy et une fois à Faith. Il y avait eu une petite ondulation de déformation dimensionnelle.

"Non, enfin, on n'a pas exactement fini… Oh. Tu es sûr. Ok. Oui, je vais la rappeler." Angel soupira et frappa sa tête contre le mur.

Les émotions. Wes était sûr que le démon se nourrissait de fortes émotions. C'est pour ça qu'il apparaissait si rarement. Dans les recoins les plus sombres de son coeur, il savait que personne ne pouvait lui arracher des émotions plus rapidement que Cordélia Chase. C'était une de ses capacités avec laquelle il devait se battre de plus en plus récemment. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui le noeud qu'elle lui avait laisser dans le creux de l'estomac avait peu avoir avec de chauds sentiments embrouillants. Il tapota son estomac, fronçant les sourcils devant la légère secousse. Ce n'était pas gros. C'était le caractère, bon sang.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle jamais suivre le programme? Quand il ziguait, elle zaguait. Quand il voulait qu'elle le laisse tranquille, elle poussait et harcelait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de la remarquer. Quand il essayait d'être gentil, de la complimenter—elle l'envoyait se faire cuire un œuf. C'était frustrant.

C'était euphorisant.

Là tout de suite, il avait juste envie de lui briser le cou. Ou peut-être juste de l'étrangler un peu.

Il cassa presque la tasse quand le téléphone sonna. Pensant que c'était Wesley, il ouvrit brusquement le portable et aboya, "Quoi!"

"Purée, calme tes nerfs, Angel."

Il ferma les yeux et compta jusque dix. "Je suis désolé."

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent quand elle ronronna dans son oreille, "J'étais seule."

Il déglutit, "Ah bon?"

"Uh, huh, et je m'ennuyais aussi." Elle rit tout bas. "En fait, je m'ennuyais tant que j'ai du ôter cette stupide robe toute seule. C'était un vrai dommage que je n'ais eu personne pou m'aider avec tous ces petits boutons brillants comme je les ouvrais lentement un par un, par un, de plus en plus bas jusqu'à, hé bien… jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à déboutonner."

Cette femme était maléfique.

"Je- tu- c'est bien. Donc, tu es…?"

"Dans ma meilleure lingerie de Victoria's Secret, couchée là sur ton lit en train d'attendre que tu fasses le prochains mouvements, mon grand."

Angel fronça. "On ne reparle pas de mon poids, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne faisais pas référence à ton ventre," dit-elle d'une voix basse et sensuelle, rendant Angel si dur que c'était douloureux. Sa main voyagea de haut en bas du long de son pénis, déterminé de profiter de ça- quoi que ce soit.

"Oh, mon dieu."

Elle rigola simplement. "Laisse dieu hors de ça, ok?"

Il serra son manche, les yeux serrés étroitement tandis qu'il l'imaginait là, du satin sombre sur sa peau olive, ses cheveux étendus sur son oreiller comme du sable. Ses longs doigts effilés glissant sous le bord de sa culotte…

"Angel?" Cette voix douce, toujours hésitante, le ramena de la limite juste un peu.

"Je suis là. J'adorerais faire durer ça, mais j'ai besoin que tu arrêtes de taquiner," implora-t-il. Vu le nombre de fois où il avait joui aujourd'hui, il réalisa que même avec l'endurance d'un vampire, il n'avait plus qu'une tentative.

"Est-ce que ça ne ressemble pas aux hommes," se moqua-t-elle. "Vous voulez tous passer les préliminaires et sauter à l'acte principal."

"Je trouverai un moyen de me racheter."

"Je garde ça en tête. Je te ferai nettoyer mon appartement avec rien d'autre que ce pantalon de cuir ou quelque chose du genre."

"Je te donne carte blanche et c'est tout ce que tu peux proposer?" demanda-t-il avec un incrédulité simulée.

"Excuse-moi?" rétorqua-t-elle, avec du feu dans la voix. "Est-ce que tu sais à quel point un homme faisant le ménage est sexy pour une fem- attend j'oublie, tu es un mâle! Ca te rend automatiquement stupide."

"Quoi? Donc d'abord je suis gros, et maintenant je suis stupide?" dit-il, juste pour rendre ce feu un peu plus chaud.

"Oh, j'ABANDONNE!" dit-elle avec un soupir dramatique et le téléphone fut raccroché.

"Quoi?" dit-il à son pénis, qui sembla lui lancer un maléfique regard imperturbable. "Je ne faisais que plaisanter!"

* * *

Cordélia frotta ses mains sur ses yeux, luttant contre la piqûre inattendue des larmes. Sa tête palpitait, et à l'allure où ça allait, elle exploserait avant qu'elle n'ait du répit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si difficile. Elle était canon. Angel était canon. Ca aurait dû être une chose sure. Au lieu de ça Angel était ronchon et combatif.

Le téléphone commença à sonner. Elle soupira et vérifia le numéro. C'était lui, Grincheux Senior. Elle enfonça le bouton pour décrocher un peu plus fort que strictement nécessaire. "Quoi maintenant," rouspéta-t-elle.

"Pourquoi as-tu raccrocher?" demanda-t-il. Elle pu entendre la véritable confusion dans sa voix.

"Parce que tu étais un abruti?" clarifia-t-elle.

"J'essayais juste de te mettre en colère."

"Hé bien, ça a marché, laisse-moi te donner une petite récompense brillante." Elle mit le téléphone sous son menton et frotta ses tempes. "C'est sans espoir."

"Ca va?" demanda-t-il, son ton était inquiet.

"Je suppose," répondit-elle découragée.

"J'y étais presque," dit-il. "Si tu veux continuer d'essayer, on pourrait."

Ca la prit par surprise. "Tu veux dire que te disputer t'excite?" se fâcha-t-elle, "Je te donne carte blanche pour créer un fantasme sexuel et me mettre en rogne, est ce qui met ton petit Angel en marche?"

"Non!" protesta-t-il, "Je veux dire, si on est honnête ici -oui- parfois."

Ses yeux se plissèrent avec suspicion comme elle écoutait, "Donc tu es devenu tout –Mr. Pointu- auparavant?"

"Quoi? Non!" aboya Angel. "Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ça, ou toi…" Il s'interrompit.

"Mouvement malin mon pote, un mot de plus et tu creuserais ta tombe avec une pelle rétro." Elle soupira. "Qui suis-je en train de berner? Peut-être que c'est la gueule de bois de vision, mais le sexe et nous c'est comme l'huile et l'eau."

"Ca ne se mélange pas," finit-il.

"Je suppose que non." Approuva-t-elle, surprise d'à quel point sa poitrine semblait lourde avec cette pensée.

"Est-ce que ça va, Cordélia?" demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix l'enroulant en une chaude étreinte.

"Je vais-" Elle hésita, s'étranglant sur le mot. Sa tête était aussi fragile qu'un verre de cristal.

"Bien, pas vrai?"

"Angel."

"J'ai vu X-Files, tu sais. Fred m'a obligé. Bien était le mot de code de Scully pour 'je me sens très mal'." Cordy grimaça devant le crachement de colère dans la voix d'Angel. "Oh," dit-il calmement. Cordy pu entendre le grincement de la chaise et le froissement du tissu. "Merde."

La ligne fut raccrochée.

Cordélia secoua le téléphone, poussa le bouton raccrocher et refit le numéro. Ca sonna jusqu'à ce que la boîte à message se mette en marche. "Salut, c'est Angel, si vous avez besoin de moi, laissez un message…" elle pu entendre faiblement sa propre voix dans le fond, "…et peut-être qu'il comprendra sa boîte à message avant que vous mourriez."

"Bon sang! Décroche," elle refit le numéro. "Décroche, décroche, décroche!"

Elle su que ça allait avant que le téléphone ne sonne. La tension fondit de ses épaules, glissant le long de son dos comme de l'eau chaude. Sa tête était douloureuse, mais elle n'avait plus l'impression que l'Oncle Sam sonnait la cloche de la liberté dans son cerveau.

"Je l'ai eu!" haleta Angel. "J'ai dû le combattre avec mon pantalon autour des chevilles, mais il est mort."

"Tu n'as pas perdu de parties importantes, hein?" demanda-t-elle, juste contente d'entendre le son de sa voix.

"Mon simple soldat et moi sommes présents et en état de marche." Elle entendit le froissement du tissu et le grincement d'une tirette. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent.

"Tu ne plaisantais pas à propos de te battre sans pantalon."

"Je le souhaiterais," répondit-il sèchement. "L'infirmière est entrée au moment où je l'ai décapité."

"Batte en l'air," rit-elle tout bas.

"De plus d'une façon."

"Ugh, Angel. Je ne crois pas que je puisse laver mon cerveau après ce soir."

"En parlant de cerveaux," dit-il, en cherchant manifestement à éviter les sujets embarrassants. "Comment va ta tête?"

"Mieux, merci."

"De rien."

"Je ne serai pas là quand tu rentreras." dit brusquement Cordélia. Puis elle raccrocha le téléphone.

* * *

"Ca va," avait dit Angel comme la ligne mourrait, et il l'avait pensé. Wes avait eu raison. De fortes émotions avaient attiré le démon dans cette dimension. Son inquiétude pour Cordy l'avait appelé.

Il avait utilisé la serviette en papier pour essuyer la vase de démon de son épée, puis il l'avait remise sous sa veste. Il avait pris la tasse débordante au poste de l'infirmière. Ses mains avaient tant tremblé qu'il n'avait pas osé pas la lui tendre. Il l'avait placée sur le comptoir et avec un haussement d'épaules embarrassé, s'était sauvé.

Et il avait continué de fuir. Pendant la semaine suivante il s'était maintenu occupé. Ce n'était pas si dur; il y avait des démons à tuer et de l'argent à gagner. Cordélia n'était pas venue le jour après sa petite excursion à la clinique de fécondité et le jour d'après il y avait eu une vision. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait évité quoi que ce soit- exactement. Sauf peut-être une réalisation. Quelque chose que Wes savait manifestement et à laquelle Fred avait fait allusion.

"Huile et eau, mes fesses," grommela-t-il comme il tuait le troisième vampire du nid. Il absorba le coup d'un deux par quatre, puis se tourna, saisissant le poignet du quatrième vampire, détournant le pieu dans son épaule comme il se baissait, utilisant l'élan de l'autre vamp pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans la tête. Il grimaça comme il tirait le pieu de son épaule, le plongeant dans le cœur du quatrième vampire.

Plus lentement, parce qu'il n'y avait personne là, il n'y avait rien à prouver, il se mit sur ses pieds. A l'autre bout de la pièce se tenait un vampire femelle, probablement pas plus âgée que cinq ans. Elle était prête à fuir, mais il n'y avait nulle part où aller sauf dans le soleil. Il bloquait la sortie vers les égoûts. "Leçon numéro un," dit Angel comme il basculait dans sa main le pieu qu'il avait utilisé pour tuer le vampire quatre, "Quand tu essaies de tuer le vampire qui est là pour te tuer…." Il lança le pieu. Il tourna une fois puis, avec un petit bruit, la pointe disparu à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. "…Ne rate pas."

Il sonda la blessure sur son épaule comme elle se transformait en poussière. Il y avait un trou dans sa veste. "Leçon numéro un million cinq cents soixante-douze." Il s'étira, grimaçant à cause du bruit sec et des craquements venant de son dos et de ses genoux. "Quand c'est cinq contre un, ne te laisse pas distraire."

Son esprit se tourna comme un chien agité, directement vers Cordy. Il était blessé. Elle ne serait pas capable de résister au pouvoir d'une méchante blessure d'épaule… n'est-ce pas? Ses pas s'accélèrent comme il ramassa une hache jetée et se précipita vers la voiture. Avec un peu de d'encouragement, peut-être qu'il pourrait la faire aller dans sa chambre et ils pourraient parler. Il ricana. Elle l'avait évité autant qu'il l'avait évitée.

Tout de même, blessé ici. Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire était trébucher à l'intérieur et peut-être gémir un peu. Elle serait aux petits soins.

* * *

"Aïe!" Angel sursauta loin du touché moins que gentil. "Wes, bon sang. Ca fait mal."

"Arrête de jouer à la demoiselle en détresse, Angel. C'est presque refermer, tu vois?" Wes le piqua une fois de plus pour bonne mesure.

"Tu sais, si j'avais une circulation, j'aurais saigné à mort."

Les lèvres de Wes se pressèrent une fine ligne désapprobatrice. "Bien, tu n'en as pas, et tu ne saigneras pas à mort. J'ose dire que si tu buvais quelque chose ça se refermerait directement."

Angel grogna, mais Wes ne faisait même pas attention.

Peu importe.

Angel se leva et se dirigea vers le mini frigo derrière le comptoir où il fit claquer un verre sur la surface en métal et versa du sang épais et froid dedans. Il l'avala, puis laissa sortir un long rot gargouillant. Ca obtint l'attention de Wes. Il lança un regard foncièrement dégoûté dans la direction d'Angel, secoua la tête et alla dans le bureau.

Angel lécha ses canines comme il tendait son épaule. Elle allait déjà mieux. Angel décida qu'il irait au lit avant de manger Wes par principe. Cordy aurait au moins prétendu qu'il était blessé. Cordy aurait offert un peu de TLC _(désolé, je ne sais pas ce que c'est)_. Evidemment, une fois encore, Cordy n'était pas là. Il s'arrêta brusquement à mi-chemin dans les escaliers.

Il se rappela de leur accord de deux semaines pour se remettre de l'embarras, mais Angel avait trouvé qu'il n'était pas du tout embarrassé. Enfin, peut-être un peu embarrassé, mais surtout simplement rempli d'un étrange mélange de souci et de désir. Il devait y avoir un moyen de briser cette impasse avant que l'évitement ne se solidifie en quelque chose de plus- solide. Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas mettre en pièce avec de la force brute.

Il pensa à cette nuit-là, la plaisanterie, la taquinerie, les sous-entendus et… il aspira une goulée d'air. C'était ça! C'était clair comme si les puissances lui avaient déposé une vision dans la tête. Il avait une mission, un but. Il était un champion et il finissait les choses. Sur cette note il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers et couru dans sa chambre. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

* * *

Cordélia ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir quitter le travail plus tôt. Pas du tout. Nan, pas elle. Pas de culpabilité qui pesait sur elle, pas même après que Wesley ait appelé et lui ait dit qu'Angel était rentré en trébuchant et blessé. Angel était un grand garçon, plus vieux qu'eux tous mis ensemble… Elle prenait juste les notes venues d'en haut. Soigner n'était pas dans la description de son travail. D'où le manque complet de culpabilité de sa part.

"Dennis!" hurla-t-elle, "Tu vas arrêter de cacher la télécommande!" Elle jeta les coussins sur les côtés et plongea dans les coins et recoins de son divan. "Qu'est-ce qu'une fille doit faire pour avoir une nuit de conge décente." Elle se rassit sur ses genoux. "Je vais regarder des films de Streisand toute la nuit si cette télécommande n'est pas dans ma main dans cinq, quatre, trois- oof!" Elle s'abaissa devant le missile en forme de télécommande qui vola vers elle et alla frapper le dos du canapé. "Très drôle, Dennis. C'est quoi ton problème, de toute façon?"

Le téléphone flotta en l'air, et plana vers elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû discuter de cette nuit-là avec son fantôme. Depuis lors, il agissait drôlement. "Non, je ne vais pas l'appeler. Angel est la reine de drame; de plus Wes a dit que ce n'était pas plus qu'une égratignure. Je ne l'évite pas, je voulais juste commencer le week-end plus tôt." Elle soupira quand le téléphone fit une danse enjouée dans l'air au-dessus d'elle. "Les choses sont juste un peu bizarres-"

Son explication fut coupée par un coup sur la porte. "Quoi maintenant?" se fâcha-t-elle comme elle se mettait sur ses pieds et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit brusquement, son irritation se transformant en surprise. Angel se tenait sur son seuil, des traînées de fumée s'élevant de ses épaules, sa veste enroulée étroitement autour de lui.

"Cordy, hey." Angel remua sur ses pieds. "Ecoute, je vais fermer la porte et frapper à nouveau, et quand je le ferai je veux que tu l'ouvres."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Angel?" Elle plissa les yeux. "Est-ce que Wes a mis quelque dans ton sang pour émousser la douleur? De la Vodka peut-être, parce que –attends- c'est une surprise? Tu m'as acheter quelque chose?" Elle essaya de regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'Angel. Il semblait plus ou moins qu'il essayait de cacher quelque chose. Peut-être ces chaussures qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'acheter.

Angel tira la porte de sa prise. "Fais-le simplement, ok?" implora-t-il comme il lui claquait la porte au nez.

"Peu importe," marmonna-t-elle.

"Merci," dit-il à travers la porte.

"Crétin," murmura-t-elle.

"Je peux toujours t'entendre."

"Bon, tu frappes."

Il frappa.

Cordélia ouvrit la porte.

Angel lui avait tourné le dos tandis qu'il ôta sa veste d'un haussement d'épaules. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi il l'avait portée. Il ne portait pas de chemise et il avait enfilé le pantalon de cuir des canons (copyright Winifred Burkle). Elle l'examina de ses larges épaules, passa l'encre sombre de son tatouage, jusqu'à ses hanches, étant coincée dans les environs générales de ses fesses. Avant qu'elle ne puisse détourner les yeux, il se retourna, la surprenant en train fixer de son entrejambes. Elle releva rapidement les yeux, mais son torse nu rempli son champ de vision, causant une décharge momentanée à son cerveau.

Elle savait qu'Angel était sexy mais bordel.

Angel se racla la gorge. "Pourrais-tu arrêter de fixer et me laisser entrer, s'il-te-plaît."

Elle n'était pas sure qu'elle pourrait garantir sa sécurité corporelle si elle le laissait mettre un pied dans son appartement. Si ce n'était pas Angélus en train de jouer une sorte de jeu malsain, alors elle avait la sensation qu'elle finirait par lui sauter dessus avant que la nuit ne soit finie. "Tu ne joues pas vraiment loyalement."

Il la contourna simplement, son bras nu effleurant son épaule comme il passait. "Je n'ai jamais jouer loyalement dans ma vie. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je commencerais maintenant?"

"Parce que tu utilises tes pouvoirs pour le bien et non le mal?" déclara-t-elle de façon désabusée alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

Ses lèvre se courbèrent vers le haut, toujours si légèrement et Cordélia su qu'elle avait des ennuis. "Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ce n'est pas ce que je fais?"

Elle envoya simplement des rayons mortels avec ses yeux, espérant faire ratatiner sa virilité suffisante en quelque chose de plus maniable. Il continua d'ignorer ses réactions et sortit un plumeau de la poche de sa veste.

"La semaine dernière, durant cette conversation que nous prétendons n'être jamais arrivée, tu as mentionné quelque chose. Un des tes fantasmes."

Cordélia continua de lui envoyer des poignards via les yeux. Il avait envie de jeter sa veste sur ses épaules et de s'enfuir, mais il était engagé maintenant, et quelque chose à propos de la rougeur sur ses joues et la lumière désireuse dans ses yeux lui donnèrent du courage.

Elle mâchouilla la lèvre, l'observant d'une manière maligne pendant un moment puis lentement, juste avant que son dernier nerf ne le lâche, elle acquiesça. "J'ai peut-être mentionné quelque chose à propos du ménage."

Il secoua son plumeau et remua ses sourcils de manière suggestive. "Je suis une machine à nettoyer."

Ca la fit rire. "Tu es un animal. Un grand animal avec des crocs et à moitié habillé."

"Je peux partir," averti-t-il.

"Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir," rétorqua-t-elle directement.

Il saisit sa veste, et commença à l'enfiler, surpris quand sa main, douce et chaude tomba sur son épaule. Il s'arrêta et la regarda, si proche, de la chaleur s'irradiant d'elle, caressant sa peau. Son parfum… il pouvait se perdre dedans, mais c'était ses lèvres, écartée en un sourire d'un million de dollars à la Cordélia Chase. Il s'émietta, tombant en morceau sous le poids de la réalisation.

Il était amoureux.

"Je ne t'ai également pas demander de partir."

"Je-" la chaleur s'évapora comme elle enleva sa main et recula.

"Je ne crois pas que Dennis a déjà lavé la vaisselle," dit-elle, un peu haletante.

"Tu veux que je fasse la vaisselle?" demanda-t-il, un peu étourdi devant son rapide changement de vitesse.

"Oh ouais!" dit-elle dramatiquement, comme elle le poussait vers son évier. "Je pense que ce serait totalement sexy."

Donc il fit la vaisselle, et lava le sol, et passa l'aspirateur, et frotta les toilettes, et maintenant il était sur ses mains et genoux dans un pantalon de cuir à huit cent dollars tandis qu'il frottait sa baignoire.

"Tu prends vraiment ton pied, pas vrai?" grommela-t-il. Il lui lança un regard. Elle était assise sur les toilettes, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses orteils enroulés autour du bord du couvercle étincelant. Elle acquiesça, s'emparant d'une grosse poignée de pop-corn dans le grand bol posé sur l'évier.

"N'oublie pas d'aller autour du bouchon," dit-elle, ses mots étouffés par toute la nourriture dans sa bouche. "Tu devras peut-être te pencher un peu plus en avant, mais…" Elle haussa les épaules.

"Ouais," dit-il alors qu'il s'étirait un peu plus, frotta un peu plus fort, encore plus fort il allait griffer la porcelaine. Il entendit le bruissement de sa main dans le bol. "Tu ne crois pas que le pop-corn est un peu de trop?"

"Quoi? C'est le meilleur divertissement que j'ai eu, hé bien, depuis toujours." Elle se déroula et se leva, juste au moment où il fit couler le reste d'eau dans la baignoire pour la rincer. Il passa ses mains sous l'eau, puis ferma le robinet et se leva.

"Le spectacle est fini," dit-il avec un grognement. Cordélia avait franchi la ligne du fantasme à la torture il y avait bien une heure.

"Mais, je n'avais plus qu'une corvée," dit-elle, battant des cils pour essayer d'être mignonne.

Il croisa les bras et se planta fermement devant elle. Il n'était pas question qu'elle le fasse encore travailler ce soir. Il avait été débile de penser que faire ceci aurait tourné en autre chose qu'un désastre.

Elle soupira, et soudainement toute trace de taquinerie disparut. Elle lui toucha l'avant-bras, puis enroula ses doigts autour et le tira dans le hall. Il garda les bras croisés, mais ses pieds le trahirent avec chaque pas comme elle le tirait plus profondément dans l'appartement.

"J'espérais que tu ferais le lit pour moi," dit-elle avec hésitation.

"Le lit?" bégaya-t-il. "Dans la chambre?"

"Oui." Acquiesça-t-elle, un sourire espiègle envahissant ses traits. "Tu vois, la semaine dernière tu m'as prise au dépourvu… je ne t'ai pas dit tous mes fantasmes." Du placard du hall, elle sortit une soutane.

"Tu-"

"Je veux que tu fasses mon lit –le matin- après que je t'aie fait sortir de ça" Elle secoua le hangar, agitant la laine noire et râpeuse devant sa figure. "Tu crois que tu peux faire ça, mon grand?" Ses yeux reflétaient une malfaisance dont le malin vendrait son âme pour toucher, et une bonté qui ferait pleurer un ange.

Pour toute réponse, Angel lui saisit la soutane des mains, la poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa.

D'abord, ils allaient accomplir quelques-uns de ses fantasmes à lui.


End file.
